Twisted Path, Twisted Destinies
by TrinChan123
Summary: Tokuro Blacksky, head of the Blacksky clan, is temporary captain for squad 3 since the captain has gone missing. Byakuya already has suspicions, and Toshiro is well aware of her power. But a night after her arrival many soul reapers are murdered, and Tokuro is framed. Will Ichigo and His friends be able to convince the others that she isn't guilty, and be able to find the culprit?
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I decided to do two different stories during my freetime but still the same though, once or twice every other week. Please support the official release of Bleach, and enjoy. Also even though I haven't gotten any requests for this yet, I'm not going any love stories or romantic settings, so sorry. As I said, enjoy.

A ghostly girl was running for her life as a centipede-like Hollow urging was chasing her. The girl was then trapped Ina corner and the Hollow dived down and the girl flinched. She blinked her eyes open to see a man with orange hair swing it off. "Ichigo behind you!" Another female voice called to him. The man turned around just in time to swing his zanpakuto at the Hollows head, destroying it instantly. The man and woman walked up to the girl as she backed up.

"Don't worry, I'm going to send you to a better black. But first let us introduce ourselves. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. The girl with black hair walked up behind Ichigo. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I promise that you will be safe from now on." She said, putting the end of the sword to the girls head as she faded away. Ichigo stood up and stretched. "Man I'm tired, time to call it a day!" He said.

As he walked Rukia grabbed a hold of him. "Sorry, I just got word from the Soul Society. Apparently Captain of Squad 3 has gone missing and a new one is being assigned until he returns, if he does." Rukia said. "Legs go quickly, they are just going to announce it, so it shouldn't take too long." She said, using Flash Step to get there. Ichigo groaned and followed behind. When they got there Byakuya was standing next to Rukia and Ichigo. When they introduced the temporary captain it was a girl with long black hair, tied up in a tom-boyish pony tail. She had her eyes covered in bandages, so it seemed a bit unusual. The Head captain walked up beside her. "Captains, Leutenants, and members of the soul society, this is the temporary captain of squad 3, Tokuro Blacksky." He said.

Byakuya then had both hands on his sword, ready to attack at anytime. When they dismissed Rukia was suspicious. "What was that about you act like she is an enemy." She said. Byakuya still had the same expression, as always. "She is the new captain alright, but she is also head of the Blacksky clan, a clan that has been murderous until three generations ago. Also, Tokuro is also known as 'the silent killer'." He stated. Ichigo then narrowed his eyes. "You know you need to get to know some people better, just because of their appearance and history it doesn't mean they have the will to murder people." He stated. Byakuya let out a humph as he disappeared. As they met up with Toshiro they began to talk in his office. "Do you know anything about this Tokuro?"Rukia asked.

Toshiro shrugged. "Only some, like-" he was then interrupted by Rangiku who pushed him out. "Some say she has the strongest shadow element zanpakuto! And that she may act rude and dark but truly she is kind at heart!" Rangiku said, trying to be center of attention. Toshiro shoved her back off. "Too bad you don't have Orihime, Uryu, and Chad to help, weren't they all three sent somewhere else to do work?" Toshiro asked, glaring at his Leutenant. Ichigo nodded in reply. They got up to leave before Toshiro stopped them. "Just one second." He said, pulling Ichigo back, shutting the door. "I've heard more about this Tokuro. They say she used to guard the soul king itself, and because she is so powerful even in the Soul Society her powers are limited." He said.

Ichigo stood in shock. "By how much?" He dared to ask. Toshiro glared at him once." In the world of the living it's cut to one millionth of her power, and in the soul society it is to one thousandth of her power, of course unless something important comes up." He replied. "Now I have work to do." He said shoving him out.

Ichigo sighed as he walked with Rukia. Then Renji crashed into Ichigo. "Hey man watch where you going!" Renji spat. Ichigo sat up angry. "What do you mean watch where I'm going when YOU ran into be!" He argued. The two kept it up when Rukia sighed. "I'm going to call it a day. See you guys." She said walking away. As Rukia got to her home she noticed Tokuro walking in the night. Rukia thought she could show some respect for her and walked up. "Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, member of squad 13.

Congratulations on being captain." She smiled. Tokuro tried to hide her face. "Sure. Thanks." She said, walking away. Tokuro was a person of few words, and Rukia had noticed. She didn't want to stress her out anymore so she walked into her house.

The next morning Kon kept yelling at Ichigo to wake up when he shoved Kon in the dresser. "Shut up damMIT it's a Saturday!" Ichigo yelled at him. He then met up with Rukia to find more hollows. Ichigo looked down at the thought of Toshiro's words. 'Even in the soul society her powers are limited...' He thought to himself. Rukia stopped him. "And what's the matter with you, afraid of Tokuro?" She teased. Ichigo still had the same look.

"no, it's rather I'm surprised on her power, but then again it can still be just a rumor. There is no way she could be stranger than the head captain." He said. Rukia looked up. "That's true, but what if there is such a thing?" She asked.

they came to report to the soul society when they found dead bodies laying in the ground near squad 4. Squad four was there to carry the dead bodies, and Hanataro was here as well. It was also by Rukias house. "Ichigo! Rukia!" Hanataro called. Rukia looked at the dead bodies. "Who did this? How did it happen? If it was here then why wouldn't i hear it at night?" Rukia asked him. Hanataro sighed. "I wish I knew. Whoever it is though might be like AIZEN, or someone we don't know." He said. Just then someone else called for him. "Sorry, I gotta go. See you and I hope we can solve this!" He said running off.

ichigo then remembered what Byakuya had said. 'Tokuro is also known as the silent killer..' Ichigo thought. But she had just gotten to the Soul Society, there's no way that just because she is the silent killer doesn't mean shes the only one. Besides, based on what Rukia had told him she is quiet and tries to avoid others and fights...

so yeah...im trying my best. Thanks for those being patient and wait for chapter two! It will take longer for me to upload since I'm now doing two different stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a while, and I'm very sorry. I am very busy with schoolwork and will not be updating as much. Thanks for those who were patient. Also, my friend disapproved of me using our role play for a fan fiction, and that's okay. I might still make another one. one more thing, I do not usually do pairings. This isn't a pairing thing either. Enjoy! I am seizing every opportunity to write, edit, and post these.

As the investigation went on, Byakuya and Renji were ordered to find and ask Tokuro. While on the way, they bumped into a man as tall as them. He had short blonde hair and glasses, and seemed to wear a special cloak. "My..my..I'm so sorry. But may I ask what is going on?" He asked, sighing. Renji gave a suspicious look. "We are just going to take someone into custody. Why do you want to know?" He seemed to growl. The man just put his hands up to his glasses. "Again I am sorry. But may I help with this? I seem to know who you are after, and their zanpakuto. I myself have a zanpakuto." He said.

Byakuya held Renji back. "And may I ask what your name is and what squad you are from? That is an unusual cloak. And how do you know about all of this?" He said, staring down at it. The mans purple eyes looked at Byakuya, coldly. "My name? It's Shirokumo Hajewama. Secondly, I am from the department of research. Third, Tokuro and I...let's just say she and I are like yin and yang, black and white. The white always covers the black, does it not?" He stated, smiling. Renji just frowned and looked at the Captain. Byakuya just sighed. "I guess we can use you to find Tokuro. But only, for this mission." He said.

Ichigo was to stay at Kisuke's shop for the time being, as they were both sitting down on the floor along with Rukia. "Tokuro Blacksky...such a familiar name." Kisuke said, organizing shelves. Rukias eyes followed him. "So you know something about her? And if what Leutenant Rangiku was true?" She asked, wanting to get as much information as possible. Ichigo just sighed. "Can't believe that Byakuya already claims that she's a suspect..." He said. Kisuke then lifted a finger. "But then again, she seems to be framed for everything. Most likely due to her dark appearance. Actually, Ururu and I are the only ones besides her clan that she knows and trusts. And everything Rangiku said was true." He grinned, sitting down with them.

"so what about what Toshiro said? She said even in the soul society her powers are very well limited." Ichigo sat up, looking for an answer. Kisuke just frowned. "She did tell me, but I've never seen it for myself. She was afraid that she would hurt someone even if it was just her spiritual pressure." He said. "But one thing that she did tell me, was to beware a certain person. She described him as if he wore a cloak, had blonde hair, and had the power to intertwine destinies." Kisuke said. Ichigo stood up, shocked. "And what does that mean?" He asked. Kisuke just frowned again. "It's exactly what I said. When he dies, whoever he casts the spell on dies as well, unless if you have a spiritual pressure like Tokuro does. You see, they both have equal power and are like yin and yang. Tokuro may seem dark, but she's innocent. That man, however..." He trailed off.

rukias eyes shot open. "Wait a minute...I don't think I've ever heard that name." She said. Urahara looked over. "Well this world is filled with lairs...you never know. Let's just leave the situation to the captains to handle." He said, flapping his fan. "I would just get some-" he was then interrupted by a soul reaper calling for Rukia and Ichigo. "Hey you two! I got orders for you to help capture Tokuro! Get here as soon as possible!" He said, immediately dashing off before he spoke a word.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances, turning into their soul reaper forms and headed to the soul society. When Ichigo got there he was surprised to see who was there. "Orihime! Uryu! Chad!" He called out. The there were standing there, waving as they met in a group. "So we are supposed to cature a seemingly strong soul reaper?" Uryu asked. Rukia looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Apparently she was framed for murders, but she wouldn't be able to do that. Besides, they can't prove her guilty until they have evidence..." She sighed.

"Captain Byakuya!" Orihime said, as Ichigo turned around to see him and a mysterious man in the strange cloak standing behind him. "Byakuya, who is that?" He glared, remembering Kisuke's words. He just simply closed his eyes. "My name is Shirokuno, I'm helping with the capture." He sighed, moving his glasses. He then blinked as he heard an explosion, seeing Tokuro leaping away. Byakuya didn't Speak, rushing forward as he sliced at Tokuro in the eyes, revealing red eyes, until he had hit them, causing her to go blind.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you after me!?" Tokuro panted, falling to one knee. "I don't want to hurt you guys for nothing!" Byakuya stepped forward. "You should know that you are guilty for murders. I know your clan is murderous, you should have followed the recent tradition." He said, bringing up his sword. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said, as the blades scattered around, trapping Tokuro in the petals. The sakura blades then formed a small sphere, smaller than the one in BANKAI, but enough to tap her in. The blades went fast, as he ordered them to strike. "Wait!" Rukia and Ichigo said, as the blades struck.

again, thanks for being patient. Wait till chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Thank you all for being patient. It takes me a bit to plan while I am very busy. I'm so happy I'm posting this...can't wait for the summer seasons..and I have nothing else to say. Enjoy!

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he looked at the attacking blades. The blades then were blocked by Tokuro's zanpakuto, a colossal sword with an odd shape. "That zanpakuto, it's like yours, Ichigo, but it's even bigger!" Rukia said as Tokuro has stood up, her vision back as her red eyes fixed on Byakuya as his sword was in its original form. "You will have to prove your innocence in battle." He said, pointing the sword at Tokuro. Ichigo grasped a hold of his sword when Byakuya glared at him. "No, Ichigo. Not now. This isn't a duty for a substitute soul reaper..." He muttered. Ichigo stomped his foot. "C'mon! You guys act all billy bad ass when I end up saving-!" His voice was then muffled by Rukia's hand covering his mouth as he groaned and pulled it off. "Look at the scars on her forehead, near her eyes. Those couldn't have been inflicted by Byakuya's sword." Uryu pointed out. She had very odd scars indeed.

"I don't think talking about it now is appropriate. Let's be careful and see where this fight leads." A voice said behind Ichigo. It was Toshiro, who seemed to think Byakuya was jumping to conclusions too quickly. Ichigo shut his mouth as he turned. Tokuro then pointed the large sword at Byakuya, holding it in a certain position. "Spread your wings, Tsubasakageurufu." ((lit. "Winged Shadow Wolf".)) she said As her sword disintegrated into the shadows as the shadows then wrapped around her arms, in her control. Both had engaged in their shikai commands as they collided, neither doing damage. "Well I see your power. But I cannot see you surviving this." Byakuya said, dropping his sword to the ground as it disappeared. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He calmly said as the swords appeared behind him.

"He's already in Bankai and it hasn't been even five minutes!" Ichigo said surprised. Tokuro sighed. "Sadly, two can play it that game." She said. "Bankai, Yaminoakuma Taubasakageurufu." ((Lit. Demon of Darkness Winged Shadow Wolf".)) she said as her whole body became engulfed in a shadowy angel and demon like creature. Her sword also became smaller, but bigger than a regular zanpakuto. Rangiku held her balance. "This spiritual pressure...!" She stumbled in her words. Byakuya showed no hesitation during this. "Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said as the blades scattered. Toshiro readied his sword. "This is getting too out of hand, Rangiku call the head captain. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu. I want you to help me stop them." He said.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, HYORINMARU!" He said, freezing the petals. Byakuya looked at Toshiro violently. "Captain Hitsugaya, this isn't your fight." He said. Then the head captain appeared between the two, using a special technique that returned the two into their original forms. "That is enough the two of you! Byakuya, that was not your choice to assume that Tokuro was the murderer!" He said, hitting his cane onto the ground. Byakuya and Tokuro didn't dare to mutter even a word, staying silent the entire time. "I'll let it go this time, but fight again then both of you will be arrested!" He said harshly As the two nodded. As they left, Ichigo noticed that that the man in the cloak was gone as he blinked and followed behind.

When Ichigo was getting ready to leave he saw Tokuro talking to Hiyori And the other vizards. He hid behind a boulder to eavesdrop. "So you need help training too, eh? We'll let me tell you, Ichigo Kurosaki did as well! So don't screw it up!" Hiyori yelled. Ichigo froze. 'Tokuro...being a vizard?' He wondered. When he looked again he saw her with the mask, the usual bone color but with dark blue, black, and grey markings. The mask was shaped like a wolf head, with two marrows sticking out of the side and two dragon-like whiskers above the marrows. The whiskers went higher than the supposed ears.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. When he was about to go back, Hiyori was standing right behind him. " and what the hell do you think you are doing here snooping around?" She growled, taking off her mask. Ichigo froze, and before he could even answer, Hiyori started yelling again. "You stalling?" She asked grumpily. he knew he had to make up an excuse, and not mess it up. "No, I was just waiting to see if I could train some more." She simply answered. Hiyori grumbled under her breath as she dragged him over, shoving him in front of Tokuro. "You two, fight, now." she ordered.

Ichigo sighed. 'well, this is my fault, so I might as well...' He thought, revealing his mask and drawing his sword. Tokuro took off her mask to speak, revealing black eyes with white pupils. "And just so you know, don't think I'll go easy. And I want you to give it your best shot, I have no time for idiots." She growled, putting the mask back on and lifting her sword up to Ichigo. Ichigo made an angry expression as ichigo leaped at tokuro. He thought it was strange, she wasn't moving an inch until he came close when she lifted her sword, blocking the attack that didn't even bounce her back.

'what the...' Ichigo thought when Tokuro retaliated, swinging her sword and sending Ichigo back. Hiyori grumbled. "Ichigo I taught you better than this!" She yelled. The problem was, Ichigo wasn't thinking clearly, he was focused on the big zanpakuto as they began to clash again.

That is all for now. I'm going to start adding titles for the next next will be called 'Clash of Swords'. Thank you all who are reading right now, and stay tuned as they say.


End file.
